Chapter 46
|romaji = Sutōn Wōzu |caption = |volume = Volume 6 |arc =Vs. Hyoga Arc |pages = 19 |release = February 19, 2018 |wsj = 2018 (#12) |prev = Chapter 45 |next = Chapter 47 |debut = |anime ep = Episode 18}} |Sutōn Wōzu}} is the forty-sixth chapter of the Dr. Stone manga. Summary The chapter opens with Gen explaining Tsukasa is making his way to conquer the village, in the unlikely event Senku is still alive. He goes on to say that the most dangerous of Tsukasa‘s army is a man named Hyoga. He tells Senku’s that if either Hyoga or Tsukasa are coming, their only option is to run. Back at the banquet, Kinro and Ginro are keeping guard - although Ginro is more concerned about the party he’s missing out on. Suddenly they hear rustling in the forest and Kinro tells Ginro to head back and sound the alarm. While a large group of Tsukasa’s army waits outside, Kinro explains that if the enemy beats him, cut down the bridge. The army attack Kinro as a shadowy figure compliments his strategy. As one of the army fall, the figure - Hyoga - asks him if he really thought he could beat a spear-wielding opponent with a sword. Hyoga jumps down and decides to face Kinro one-on-one at the bridge. Hyoga notices Kinro‘s bad eyesight. Back at the banquet, Gen tells Senku he’s pretending to be a spy for Tsukasa. Suddenly, Ginro appears and alerts everyone that the enemy has arrived. On the bridge, Hyoga attacks Kinro and knocks him off balance. Kinro notes his spear thrusts are almost impossibly fast. Senku goes to prepare to fight but Gen informs him the one Kinro is fighting, is none other than Hyoga himself. Hyoga rams his spear into Kinro causing him to topple of the bridge - leaving him stuck and barely holding on to the side. He tells Ginro to cut down the bridge as Kohaku tries to run to him. Ginro tears up and tells him there’s no way he could do that, since it would mean killing him. Senku watches this and suddenly grabs Kaseki‘s pipe. He remarks how once this is over, he‘s gonna have to get some more gunpowder. Gen then asks who is the strongest in the village - to which Chrome replies is Magma. Gen tells him to throw a rock as hard as possible at Hyoga, and tells him he’ll let him be chief if he cooperates. Senku then lights the pipe as Magma throws the rock . This causes a massive explosion, surprising even Hyoga. Gen then bluffs that the village has managed to achieve guns. As he and the army run away, Hyoga realizes that Senku’s must be alive. Senku comes out and shows himself, telling him they completed guns a long time ago. Hyoga remarks that Tsukasa will be over the moon. Senku then tells hi to go and tell Tsukasa he’s still alive. Characters In Order Of Appearance * Senku Ishigami * Tsukasa Shishio (flashback) * Gen Asagiri * Kohaku * Chrome * Kinro * Ginro * Hyoga * Magma Trivia * Hyoga means ”glacier” in Japanese, which could mean Hyoga is in some way connected to ice, or may be referring to his cold personality. Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6 Chapters Category:Vs. Hyoga Arc Chapters